The present invention relates in general to shipping wrappers or packages and more particularly to tear-open, paperboard packages which are formed from corrugated paperboard sheet(s). An important aspect of this invention concerns a single-use corrugated paperboard package having a tear strip formed therein, which the package is especially suited to sending nonperishable rigid articles such as automotive parts or books and the like through the mail or by private carrier or shipper.
Packages for sending rigid articles have included end flaps and side flaps which are folded, inserted in preformed slots, glued and sealed. These prior art packages while generally reliable have required specially designed machinery to make the intricate folds and provide precise placement of glue or other adhesive. In addition, the large volume of articles sent by this type of packaging often mandates that the packaging be done quickly in automated systems. The numerous manipulative steps required to be performed by these specially designed automated systems, however, requires that they be relatively complex and expensive. A need exists therefore, for a package and method of packaging articles with a simple packaging sheet of paperboard which can be quickly and inexpensively manufactured in various sizes and which further can be quickly formed into an easy open article-containing package. The present invention overcomes the drawbacks and disadvantages of the prior art.